Connor Lacey: It's Fusion Time Part 2/Transcript
This is a Transcript for Connor Lacey: It's Fusion Time Part 2 Narrator: Previously on Connor Lacey's Super Adventures. Emperor Mavro: My friends, The time has come to put my new plan into action, Instead of coming after the Rebels, We'll let them come to us. Emperor Mavro: Nothing much, Just thought I'd invite you to the Digital World for a tournament. Connor Lacey: (gasp) Gwen! Emperor Mavro: So, Here's my wager, Con. If you win, I'll let the Total Drama team go free. But if you lose, You'll have to surrender Flurry Heart to me forever! Connor Lacey: (feeling determined) We will except your challenge, If you keep your word. Emperor Mavro: You have my word, Connor Lacey. (sticks out her hand) Do we have a deal? Connor Lacey: Yes, It's a deal. With that said, he shook Emperor Mavro's hand as he chuckles evilly, When they came to Lord Bagra's Lair, Prince Olympius and Eclipso spotted them red handed. Prince Olympius: Look who we have here, Diabolico and his crew along with a group of Power Rangers. Clover: That's right, And we're going to make sure the Ireland Rebel Alliance win this tournament. Prince Olympius: We'll settle this later, Attack! Eclipso: Should we do something about it, Sir? Emperor Mavro: No, Who cares if they'd found our lair. They're too late anyway. (to Jafar and Hades) Jafar, Hades, You two will be in charge of guarding the Total Drama team. Jafar: Yes, My lord. Emperor Mavro: And make sure Dark Opal doesn't do any foolish without my permission. Hades: Consider it done, Emperor Mavro. Emperor Mavro: Granny Goodness, You gather Choobo, Zeltrax, the Digimon Emperor and your Female Furies and be ready for the next game. Granny Goodness: Right away, Sir. Emperor Mavro: We'll see how well the Harmony Force Rangers will survive the next tournament. (laughs evilly) The episode begins at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Mikey Kudo brings great news to everyone. Mikey Kudo: Everyone, Good News! Princess Cadance: What is it, Mikey? Mikey Kudo: The Ireland Rebel Alliance won the first tournament. Shining Armor: That's great news, Mikey. Connor and his friends may win yet. Flim Flam: Megatron, Are you sure you, and your Reform Squad are up to join the rescue party? Megatron (Prime): Yes, Flim Flam. We're the only ones capable of helping others. Discord: Looks like it's up to us. Noah Kaiba: We're ready to teach Emperor Mavro a lesson he'll never forget. Big Barda: So, Which groups of Power Rangers are we taking with us? Megatron (Prime): I nominate the Ninja, Dino, S.P.D., Mystic, Jungle Fury and RPM Rangers to accompany us along with Matoombo, Itassis, and Tenaya. Shining Armor: Okay, Just be careful out there. Christopher Aonuma: They'll be okay, Shining Armor. They've won their fights many times. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Be careful, Cam. And best of luck to you all. Cameron Watanabe: Thanks, Dad. Anton Mercer: Watch your back, Trent. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: No sweat, Dad. We got this. Master Finn: No matter what happens, RJ, I'll always be proud of you for who you are. Robert James (RJ): Thanks, Dad. That's very nice to hear that. As Itassis opens the portal to Lord Bagra's Lair, Everyone stepped into it as it closes. At the lair, More Foot Soldiers kept coming against the Power Rangers. Emperor Mavro: Well, If it isn't more groups of Power Rangers along with three riff raffs. Arceus: You got that right, Emperor Mavro. And this time, We're not backing down Knockout: And nobody calls us riff raffs! Starlight Glimmer: Go for it, Rangers! Sam: Discord, You and the others go join the rescue. Bridge Carson: We got this. Discord: Good luck. And the Reform Squad left to join the rescue party. Emperor Mavro: Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Kelzaks, Tyrannodrones, Triptoids, Krybots, Hidiacs, Styxoids, Rinshi, Grinders, Rise! Dr Tommy Oliver: Everybody Ready? Shane Clarke: Ready. Scott Truman: Let's do this. Cameron Watanabe: For Connor. Jarrod: For Flurry Heart. Camille: And for all of our friends. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! The Morphing sequence from Ninja Storm to RPM begins. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! All together: Power Rangers Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm symbol appears. Conner McKnight: Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! Ethan James: Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! Kira Ford: Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! Dr Tommy Oliver: Brachio Power, Black Ranger! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Power, White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Dino Thunder! The Dino Thunder symbol appears. Jack Landors: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Schuyler Tate: Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Bridge Carson: Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Anubis Cruger: Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Morgana: Night Lady Morgana! All together: Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth! Power Rangers S.P.D.! The Space Patrol Delta symbol appears. Nick Russell: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Charlie Thorn: Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger! Madison Rocca: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger! Vida Rocca: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! Xander Bly: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Udonna: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! Daggeron: Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight! Leanbow: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! Koragg: Keeper between Light and Darkness, Knight Wolf! Clare: Power of the Moon, Moon Mystic Ranger! All together: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! The Mystic Force symbol appears. Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Theo Martin: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! Lily Chilman: With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! Robert James (RJ): With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Dominic Hargan: With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! Master Phant: With the Spirit of an Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! Master Swoop: With the Spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! Master Finn: With the Spirit of the Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! Jarrod: With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion! Camille: With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Whiger: With the Spirit of the White Tiger! All together: We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! The Pai Zhuq symbol appears. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! All together: Power Rangers RPM! The RPM symbol appears followed by colors of smokes and explosions. Emperor Mavro: I'll deal with you all later. (to the Foot Soldiers) Attack! Soon, All the Rangers joined up and fight off as many Foot Soldiers they can take down. At that moment, Connor Lacey and his friends are getting ready for the second tournament. Connor Lacey: This is it, Let's hope we win this one. Genie: We will, Connor. Together. At last, Axeknightmon begins hosting the next tournament. Axeknightmon: Welcome back, Laddies and Gentlemen to the Tournament of Lord Bagra. Our first opponents for our challengers are Granny Goodness, with Choobo, Zeltrax, the Digimon Emperor with his Dark Ring Digimon and her Female Furies! Zeltrax: It's time I avenge the death of my master! Connor: In you're dreams, Zeltrax. (Hits Ultimatrix) Bumblebee (Prime): Bumblebee! As Connor Lacey transformed, They begin their fight. Choobo: Be careful, We must not underestimate the Ireland Rebel Alliance. Zeltrax: Choobo's right, They might be on to something. Jean-Bob: Okay, Connor. Time for you to activate your new Fusion upgrade! Bumblebee (Prime): Right! (Hits Ultimatrix) Connor's voice: Bumblebee, Robo King, Robo Konga, Robo Isis, Robo Predator! Ultifuse! All: Ultifuse! Wild Force Bumblebee (Prime): Wild Force Bumblebee! Zeltrax: I'm getting tired of you stopping us from taking you down! Batgirl: I'd think fast if I were you, Zeltrax. With one strike, Zeltrax was getting weaker. Choobo: You wanna piece of me? I'll give it to ya! Harley Quinn (DCSHG): You ask for it, Choobo. As Harley Quinn (DCSHG) bashes at Choobo, He has gotten weaker then ever. Granny Goodness: It's time to meet your doom. (Got out her staff and prepares to fight) Kion: I don't think so, Granny Goodness. Bunga! Bunga: Right! Zuka Zomma! With one punch, Granny Goodness was brought down to the ground. Stompa: I'm going to enjoy squishing you flat. Aelita: Bring it on, Stompa. At last, Aelita weakening Stompa without any warning. Speed Queen: Show me what you got! Jetstorm (RID 2015): I'll prove it to you, Speed Queen. Speed Queen got hit many times and got weaker, Thanks to Jetstorm's attack. Artemiz: You're mine now! Wild Force Bumblebee (Prime): Not for long, Artemiz. Supergirl: I'm right behind you, Connor. Both: Wild Vision Strike! With a few hits, Artemiz was getting weaker then ever. Lashina: We have a score to settle with you two! Sari Sumdac: Ready, Grimlock? Grimlock (RID 2012): You bet I am, Sari. Both: Double Dino Blast! They hit Lashina and Mad Harriet many times until he fell to the ground, The Ireland Rebel Alliance won the first round. Axeknightmon: And the Ireland Rebel Alliance won once more! Emperor Mavro: (getting upset) How are they still winning? Emperor Mavro: How're they doing this!? At first they were just the Ireland Rebel Alliance, Now that Connor's in his Fusion Modes! How could they keep winning like this!? Eclipso: If you ask me, It might have something to do about his own aliens that he gained in his adventures. Emperor Mavro: Send out Morticon, Imperious, and the Eight Terrors, I want to make the Ireland Rebels suffer their wrath by any means necessary. Midnight Sparkle: Right away, My lord. With that said, Connor and his friends are ready for the next match. Boba Fett: Looks like we're up on the next round. Clone Trooper #1: Well, Here goes nothing. Axeknightmon: Laddies and Gentlemen, For our next opponents to our challengers are the servants of Octomus the Master, Morticon, Imperious, And the Eight Terrors: Sculpin, Magma, Oculous, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Serpentina, Gekkor and Black Lance! And now, Let's get ready to rumble! Morticon: You're all going to pay for destroying our master! Connor Lacey: Don't be so sure, Morticon. (Hits Ultimatrix) Wargreymon: Wargreymon! And the Rebels fought them off as best they could, But they were too strong. Wargreymon: They may be strong, But I still have my Fusion upgrade! Rocky: Then kick it up a knotch! Wargreymon: Right! (Hits Ultimatrix) Connor's voice: Wargreymon, Robo NinjaFalcon, Robo Thundersaurus Scissors, Robo White Tiger, Robo Dino! Ultifuse! All: Ultifuse! Wargreymon X5: Wargreymon X5! Imperious: You'll never win, Emperor Mavro will prevail! Wargreymon X5: Don't count on it, Imperious. Parasaurolophus Scissor Cut Attack! With one hit, Imperious was getting weaker. Morticon: My master's distraction will be avenged! Leonardo: I beg to differ, Morticon. Double Katana Strike! Morticon was getting weaker, Leonardo could feel much power then ever. Sculpin: Our vengeance will be at hand! Aisha Campbell: Not for long, Sculpin. Power Daggers, Saber-Tooth Tiger strike! With so many hits, The Eight Terrors got weak enough to be brought down. Axeknightmon: And once again, The Harmony Force Rangers are the winners! Prince Vekar: (groans) This is inconceivable! After the match, Emperor Mavro was more upset at loosing his wager. Emperor Mavro: They kept on winning, I just don't understand this! Midnight Sparkle: We'll take care of this, My lord. Emperor Mavro: Do what you must, Just don't screw it up. Utrom Shredder: We'll make sure of it, Master. Soon, Connor and his friends were getting ready for the next round. Spider-Man: Well, This is it. Rhino (Marvel): Let's hope we win this here battle. Agent Venom: Bring it on! Axeknightmon: For the next match, The Ireland Rebel Alliance are up against Dark Opal and the Psycho Rangers! Let's get ready to rumble! Dark Opal: You won't win that easily this time! Connor Lacey: Time for you to eat our dust, Dark Opal! (Hits Ultimatrix) Goop: Goop! Then, They were about to begin their next duel. Goop: Time to take it to the next level! Connor's voice: Goop, Omnimon, Ultifuse! Both: Ultifuse! OmniGoop: OmniGoop! Dark Opal: I'll destroy you both! Supergirl: Not today, Dark Opal. With one blast of heat vision, Dark Opal was getting weaker. Psycho Red: It's over for the both of you! OmniGoop: Not for long, Psycho Red. Supreme Cannon! As the Supreme Cannon fires, OmniGoop took down Psycho Red. Psycho Blue: You two are mine! Robo Knight: Yeah, The beat down's on us. Robo Blaster! MewTwo and Robo Knight: Robo Shadow Blast! With one quick shot, Psycho Blue was brought down to the ground. Psycho Black: We're going to enjoy destroying you two! Hoopa: Not fear long, Psycho Black. Alé Hoopa ring! Philmac: Robot Blasters! As they made their attack, Psycho Black and Psycho Yellow was brought down to the count. Psycho Pink: Your end is finally near! Drift: I beg to differ, Psycho Pink. With that much attack, Psycho Pink was brought down. Axeknightmon: And the Rebels won again! Emperor Mavro: This is getting on my nerves! After the battle, Emperor Mavro was even more upset at loosing the wager. Emperor Mavro: Impossible, I can't take them winning like this! Mal (Total Drama): Emperor Mavro. Your Darkness Loader is ready. Emperor Mavro: Save it for last, Mal. I want to make sure how well the Rebels can pull this off. At the next match, Connor and his friends are preparing for battle. Connor Lacey: Well, This is it. Axeknightmon: For the next match, The Ireland Rebel Alliance are up against the members of the Legion of Cartoon Villains: Don Thousand, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro and Quinton! Don Thousand: Your triumph over evil stops here! Connor Lacey: Not for long, Don Thousand. (Hits Ultimatrix) Rath: Rath! Or better yet... (Hits Ultimatrix) Connor's voice: Rath, Megatron, Ultifuse! Both: Ultifuse! MegaRath: MegaRath! Don Thousand: You're out of your league! MegaRath: Let me tell you something Don Thousand, Don't count on it! Then, MegaRath fires at Don Thousand With one blast, Don Thousand was getting weaker. Vetrix (clone): You're mine! Kion: Think again, Vetrix. (Roars) As Kion uses her snow power, Vetrix got weaker. Trey (clone): I'll destroy you! Heatwave: Not likely, Trey. Water Hose Blast! With one blast, Trey was brought down. Quattro (clone): Let us end this, Shall we? Quinton (clone): And this time, You're all going down! Sonic the Hedgehog: In your dreams, Quattro. Speed Strike! Sonic used his speed, And Quattro and Quinton were brought down. Axeknightmon: And once again, We have the same winners! Emperor Mavro: What? They won again?! Soon, Emperor Mavro sends Mal, Heather, Max and Scarlett to take care of the Ireland Rebel Alliance. Emperor Mavro: Make sure you don't screw this up! Scarlett: We'll see to it done, My lord. At last, Connor and his friends were getting ready for the final match. Axeknightmon: For the final match, The Ireland Rebel Alliance are up against Mal, Heather, Max and Scarlett! Heather (Total Drama): It's not too late to give up, Rebels! Connor Lacey: We're never backing down, Heather. (Hits Ultimatrix) Shoutmon: Shoutmon! At last, Connor and his friends begin their fight. Shoutmon: (Hits Ultimatrix) Connor's voice: Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmonz, Sparrowmon, Robo Ninja, Ultifuse! All: Ultifuse! Shoutmon X5N: Shoutmon X5N! Mal (Total Drama): Give up, We're more powerful last you've fought us! Shoutmon X5N: Not happening, Mal. Ninjitti Victory Slash! With a few slashes, Mal was getting weaker. Scarlett: We will crush you all if we have to! Newtralizer: Not quite, Scarlett. Fire! At last, The blast has weakening Scarlett and Max. Heather: You two are mine to take down permanently. Yumi: Not for long, Heather. Lyoko fans! Ulrich: Lyoko blade! Both: Triple Lyoko Slash! With one slash, Heather was brought down to the ground. Axeknightmon: And that wraps it up, The Ireland Rebel Alliance won the second tournament! Emperor Mavro: Impossible, They've won again! Finally, Connor and his friends gets another break until the next tournament. With the second tournament over, Emperor Mavro was getting more upset Emperor Mavro: I can't believe it, He's activated new modes and still no one took them down! Gangsly: Emperor Mavro, We've got trouble at the prison hall. Emperor Mavro: What kind of trouble, Gangsly? At the prison cell, Dark Opal was about to destroy the Total Drama team while he's chained up. Dark Opal: The time has come for you and your contestants to die, Chris McLane. Beth: Don't bet on it, Dark Opal. Eclipso: Cromp, Johnson! Cromp: Oh no you don't! (as he and Johnson stopped Dark Opal and brought him down) Dark Opal: Fools, How dare you interfere! Johnson: Enough, Emperor Mavro will hear of this! Emperor Mavro: I've seen plenty, Johnson! Hold him! Johnson: You heard him, Don't let him escape! As the Tengu Warriors and Oozemen holds down Dark Opal, Emperor Mavro used his lightning ray to zap his body and calm him down. Emperor Mavro: (laughs evilly) Now, You will wait until I give the orders to kill the Total Drama team. Dark Opal: Yes, your Majesty. Meanwhile at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Scrooge McDuck started bounding with Princess Flurry Heart. Scrooge McDuck: Watch out, Flurry Heart. The Dinosaur's gonna bite ya! (uses his Spinosaurus Puppet) Princess Flurry Heart: (giggles) As for Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, They begin to start thinking about his kindness for her. Scrooge McDuck: I just don't understand why would Emperor Mavro take away an innocent baby such as Flurry Heart from her own parents. Dulcea: Because the Power of Love has flown within the Ireland Rebel Alliance because of her, Scrooge. Emperor Mavro will stop at nothing until he has her either way for his own dark purpose. Princess Celestia: And our only hope are Connor Lacey and his friends. Princess Luna: If they don't win their fight, Mavro will get his hands on Flurry Heart. Dulcea: We must not despair, Luna. Connor's father Sean Ryan chose Connor Lacey for a reason, It's because the Realm Crystal chose to be wielded by him. Princess Cadance: You're right, Dulcea. Sean Ryan did chose them because of the Realm Crystal. Shining Armor: And Twlight promised he'd never give up, Because other Power Rangers never did. Dulcea: Exactly, Shining Armor. This is why we must have faith in the Ireland Rebel Alliance. So, They took Dulcea's advice to never give up hope on Connor or his friends. To Be Continued Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts